Kyledd's Big Brother Diamonds 7: All-Stars
Big Brother Diamonds 6 is the upcoming sixth season of Tengaged user Kyledd's series Big Brother Diamonds, set to premiere in 2013. Format The format for the series is similar to that of the American version of Big Brother. Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests will take part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. A special twist for the series is that one of the Vetoes throughout the season will be Diamond, meaning the holder may choose the replacement nominee. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. Summary On Day 1, the All-Star cast entered the game. Missy received the most votes and it was revealed that she would be able to evict one houseguest. The next day, Missy decided to vote out her Season 5 rival so the houseguests didn’t get annoyed by their arguments. On Day 3, Azri won the first Head of Household and nominated Missy because she got the highest percentage of votes to return and Jamie because she has played this game numerous times. On Day 4, the houseguests were told that all the power of vetoes this season would be Diamond, meaning that the holder has the power to save one of the two nominees and name the replacement. On Day 5, Jamie won the first power of veto competition in the Hot Potato Veto. At the Power of Veto Ceremony, Jamie saved herself and nominated Blake for being a huge threat. HouseGuests 16 All-Stars will be competing this season. All-Stars Voting history Notes : Santy missed the voting. He received a penalty vote which will come into play as soon as he is nominated.